<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four First Dates by mandapandabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278989">Four First Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug'>mandapandabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clever Iruka, First Dates, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi really messed up his chances with Iruka after his harsh words at the Chuunin exam nomination. His alter-ego Sukea on the other hand has a clean slate with the feisty teacher. Can Kakashi use his alter egos to try and get in good with his crush, or will it all come crumbling down? Iruka in the meantime, isn't dumb, and suspects some foul play. How will our favorite sensei handle a poor pining Kakashi hiding behind yet another mask? How many first dates will he be subjected to before the man realizes Iruka's feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Sukea Gets a Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!!<br/>This is for the amazing prompt for Day 1 of the Valentine's day event at the Kakairu rocks forum! I'm ignorant about how to use that forum, so I'm starting with posting here first. :)<br/>I hope everyone enjoys. There is no warning needed, it is very teen, just kisses and cuteness!<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from my obsession. Parody is fun and free!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi was very pleased with himself. He had just thwarted his student’s attempt at seeing his face again. It was amusing how determined they were, but it was also annoying. He took this as a training exercise though. If they were to become the kind of shinobi that Kakashi hoped, they would have to improve their stealth by a lot. But at least their teamwork was getting better.</p>
<p>As it stood, Kakashi was the winner of this battle. Well, Sukea was the winner he supposed. He was in his most used disguise, Sukea, the journalist and photographer. Sukea was a brunette with hazel eyes who was constantly stopped and complimented on his handsome mug. He hid his distinguishing scar on his eye with purple face markings, but that was the only thing he hid. It felt amazing to walk around the village with his face exposed, but with no one to make a big deal of it. He was just a regular ninja now, well an extremely handsome regular ninja. He could talk to anyone any way he wished.</p>
<p>Kakashi was walking by the academy on his way home when he noticed Iruka collecting loose papers off the ground. A couple flew away from him on the gentle breeze while he was crouched down picking up their compatriots.</p>
<p>Kakashi was downwind and was able to snatch the fluttering sheets before they could pass him on their escape. He approached Iruka as the teacher was standing up. He was looking right at Kakashi, without a look of recognition. Iruka smiled at him, like Kakashi saw Iruka smile at other strangers.</p>
<p>Iruka use to smile at Kakashi like that. Before he nominated his students to the chuunin exams last week. Now, Iruka had accepted that decision, but he felt the tension in Iruka whenever he was around. He didn’t smile at Kakashi this way anymore.</p>
<p>Iruka use to look at him with respect, genuinely happy his students were training under such a strong jounin, Kakashi wasn’t sure he would ever get that look again. It was nice to go back to this kind smile, without the extra baggage, Iruka use to give him back before they really knew one another.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Iruka said as he approached, bowing low and taking the papers from Kakashi’s extended hand. He finished placing the pages with the others, safely tucked in his satchel. “I’m Iruka, nice to meet you...” Iruka extended his hand for a shake waiting for a name in return.</p>
<p>Kakashi looked at the hand and the open face. Iruka looked so nice with a soft smile crinkling the scar across his nose. Maybe he could have some fun with this disguise that wouldn’t exhaust his chakra. </p>
<p>“Sukea,” Kakashi said his alias with ease, voice registering a couple bars higher than his natural one, taking Iruka’s hand in his gently, not like he was going to shake it at all. “The pleasure is entirely mine.” He finished with one of his favorite lines from Icha Icha before bringing Iruka’s hand to his lips and kissing the top of his knuckles.</p>
<p>Iruka gapped, but he didn’t pull away.</p>
<p>“Umm, I’m… sure…” Iruka stammered out, blushing hotly. He took his hand back at that, slowly, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. Kakashi internally smirked at the blush. It looked nice dusting those dark cheeks.</p>
<p>Kakashi didn’t let Iruka flounder long before continuing, “in fact, if you are looking for a proper way to thank me, I would love it if you would let me take you out for dinner.”</p>
<p>Was it possible for Iruka to blush more? Kakashi was hoping he would find that out very soon. He didn’t know Iruka well, only having talked with him a couple times. Mostly their interactions were brief in the mission room, before the chuunin nomination blowout that is. Kakashi had liked Iruka’s determined, passionate speech, it showed he cared for the children. It had enraged Kakashi at the time, wondering who had cared when he was nominated for the same deadly exams at 6. He should not have said what he said regardless, and he had been beating himself up over it all week.</p>
<p>“Are you free any night this week, Iruka? I would love to treat you.” Kakashi knew that Iruka found him cute by his blush; clearly not in disgust. He could get a date out of this and ‘make up’ for his harsh words to the sensei during the exam nomination. Win-win.</p>
<p>Iruka looked down the street in both directions. It was empty within 20 feet of their location. He looked highly suspicious, but still answered with, “I’m free tomorrow evening if you are.”</p>
<p>Kakashi mentally fist pumped. “I would clear even a meeting with our esteemed Sandaime-sama for you.” Kakashi suavely replied, channeling his Icha Icha hero.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope that isn’t the case, or I would kindly ask you to reschedule me instead.” Iruka smiled, though he sounded very serious. How had Kakashi not noticed how cute Iruka looked when he was making a point. His teacher voice was having some effect on Kakashi, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.</p>
<p>“I’ll pick you up at 7,” Kakashi said before grabbing Iruka’s hand once more, kissing it, and walking away, leaving a flabbergasted pre-genin teacher in his wake. ‘This will be fun.’</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The first date was lovely. They talked about the upcoming Chuunin exams, Iruka had helped write the exam that the hopefuls were taking the next day. Iruka got a glint in his eyes whenever he spoke about his current or former students that put Kakashi on edge. He realized after the date, after he had gone back to being Kakashi, it was jealousy. He wanted to make Iruka that proud and passionate.</p>
<p>They had agreed to a second date. It occurred after the written exam, but before the students went into the second part, in those deadly woods. Iruka told Sukea he couldn’t meet during that section of the exam but didn’t mention why. Kakashi knew it was because the man had begged Anko to allow him to be the chuunin sealed into Team 7’s scroll in the Forest of Death trial.</p>
<p>It made Kakashi happy to know that someone cared about Naruto so much.</p>
<p>Their second date was a quant picnic by the river. Sukea met Iruka at his door, not giving away what the date would be until they were at the river and Sukea unsealed all they would need for a lovely little picnic.</p>
<p>It was sunset, the day before the second part of the exams. Iruka seemed nervous, his students were about to enter one of the deadliest parts of the exams after all. Kakashi knew that his decision was right, they weren’t kids anymore, and they needed to have this test. To either knock them down a few pegs and accept they needed more training, or to rise above and finally reach their potential. Kakashi wanted to know what they were really capable of, and he wanted them to know as well.</p>
<p>Kakashi tried to distract Iruka with silly romantic lines. He had said, “your eyes shine brighter and are more lovely than the sun,” when Iruka commented on how lovely the sunset was. Iruka blushed and looked away from him, eyes sometimes pecking back to see Kakashi still staring at him. He was cute. When Kakashi blushed at Iruka’s shy smiles he knew he was in trouble.</p>
<p>When Iruka had mentioned going to the shrine earlier in the day to pray for his students, Kakashi had been proud of his line, “thinking of you here with me reminds me that there must be a god answering my prayers.”</p>
<p>Iruka berated him for making up such cheesy lines, “why would you be praying for something so silly.” Iruka smiled a small, silly smile even as he chastised.</p>
<p>“I mean every word, Iruka-sensei,” was all Kakashi could reply with. Iruka scoffed but accepted and placed his hand on top of Kakashi’s on the blanket. At the simple contact, Kakashi’s heart leapt into his throat. Iruka was staring at Kakashi’s hand under his own. He looked like he was thinking about something. His face crunched up in concentration, his scar wrinkling cutely, but then his face straightened out again, decided.</p>
<p>When Iruka finally looked up and leaned over, Kakashi instinctively met him in the middle, over their overlapping hands, their lips met. Kakashi was on cloud 9.</p>
<p>“Sukea,” Iruka said as he broke the sweet kiss, still hovering close to Kakashi’s mouth, “where did you come from?” Iruka laughed lightly.</p>
<p>Kakashi was in no mood to talk though, as he recaptured Iruka’s lips, kissing Iruka with a little more fervor than their first one. It was getting dark and a bit cold, but Kakashi felt like he was burning up inside. He rarely kissed anyone. His mask was always on and in the way. He normally didn’t mind much, there were not many people who excited him in that way. He could safely put Iruka on that short list.</p>
<p>Iruka broke the kiss again, just as Kakashi was ready to add tongue too!</p>
<p>“Sukea, I would love to do this again sometime. Maybe I can pick a place? We can meet after the second exam? I’ll let you know when I am free, and you can do the same? Just send me a note.” Iruka said, looking up into Kakashi’s contact-wielding eyes intently. </p>
<p>“I would love that, Iruka. I’ll keep in touch.” Kakashi made the promise, joy swelling in his heart that he would get another date with Iruka.</p>
<p>“Now I need to get going to prepare!” Iruka jumped from the blanket and started to walk away, Kakashi had caught the goofy smile before he got too far. Kakashi didn’t bother to hide or suppress his own goofy smile, feeling free as Sukea to express whatever he wanted.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s joy was short lived as the results of the second exam were revealed. Sasuke was cursed. Kakashi had to take the boy away, he had to try and fix this problem. He was just able to seal the mark enough to prevent Sasuke from turning demonic when he used his chakra, but Kakashi wasn’t convinced it would hold in extreme instances.</p>
<p>Kakashi took Sasuke away, training him one-on-one for the third section of the exams. Things were turning south. He hadn’t expected Orochimaru. The stress of recent events led Kakashi to forget about his promise as Sukea. He left the village to train Sasuke and was in hiding before he realized he had left Iruka without any message. Kakashi couldn’t jeopardize their location just to send a love note to Iruka as an alias!</p>
<p>Kakashi mourned his loss briefly before he lost himself to training with Sasuke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Soaring With Sora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See first chapter for details!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months had passed. Three months before Kakashi had any time at all to think about his personal life in any way. It was just a few days ago he had reported to the new Hokage, Tsunade, about Naruto and Sasuke’s attempted attack on the hospital roof. Now Sasuke was MIA, suspected defector.</p>
<p>‘I really need a break,” Kakashi thought, sitting in his favorite reading tree for the first time since the chuunin exams began. Kakashi opened his beloved Icha Icha trying to forget all his problems. </p>
<p>About half an hour passed without incident (this is the best reading tree after all). The calm was interrupted by a sigh- someone sat down on the bench under Kakashi’s tree. He recognized that sigh, Kakashi was hit with déjà vu.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi said as he dropped suddenly out of the tree, landing gracefully in front of Iruka. Iruka looked up in shock at first, and then his face settled back to an uneasy smile. Kakashi almost forgot Iruka could smile anyway but the way he had to Sukea.</p>
<p>“I seem to always end up at this bench when you are trying to be alone. I apologize, Kakashi-san. I’ll leave you to your reading.” Iruka made to stand up, but Kakashi held up his hand and stood in front of Iruka, blocking his exit.</p>
<p>“I hate to hear a sigh like that! What seems to be the problem?” Kakashi thought this may have been a silly question given the state of the village after the exams and Orochimaru’s attack.</p>
<p>“You mean other than everything?” Iruka smiled at Kakashi, trying to make light of their village’s predicament. </p>
<p>“There must be something specific?” Kakashi pressed. No one sighed like that at such a huge problem. Iruka’s sigh felt more like a personal problem. </p>
<p>“I… Well, there’s no harm in asking I suppose… Do you happen to know a Sukea? I wanted to send a message, but I have no clue how to contact him. I’ve asked most of my friends and they don’t even know who I’m talking about! I realize now I didn’t even get a last name, so I can’t look him up in the directory. I was very silly to go out with him.” Iruka blushed and looked down, clearly having given away more than he meant.</p>
<p>“You’re worried about Sukea!?” Kakashi gawked. Naruto and Sakura were currently out trying to find Sasuke who defected to Orochimaru, and this was what Iruka brings up? Kakashi felt bad for inadvertently causing the sensei all this unnecessary stress just because of his alter-ego.</p>
<p>Iruka blushed hotly at being called out, “I… of course I am worried about my former students as well. Who else is there to worry about Naruto?! I just mean… I’m sure they will return safely. They are with Jiraiya-sannin.” Iruka whispered, feeling horribly guilty for fretting over such a silly thing as a missed connection.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you’re right Kakashi-san. I just wanted to let him know that I can’t date someone who I can’t even contact. If you know him, please rely that, if he even cares at this point…” Iruka looked sad, but determined, jaw set.</p>
<p>Kakashi just nodded dumbly, not sure how to comfort Iruka when he made Iruka feel bad on both fronts. He not only left Iruka like an apparition after two great dates (making the sensei feel bad enough to sigh on a bench midday) but was also the one who made Iruka guilty for caring about being abandoned!</p>
<p>“I can find him. I’ll let him know.” Kakashi said. Iruka looked shocked that Kakashi knew the mysterious stranger Iruka was making out with just three months ago. “I’m sure he will be sad to know you don’t wish to see him anymore.”</p>
<p>Iruka looked even more miserable, head hanging with another sigh, and Kakashi mentally berated himself for saying the wrong thing. Again. He should make this up to Iruka. How could he when he kept saying the wrong things?</p>
<p>He didn’t say the wrong things as Sukea, but now Iruka was not interested.</p>
<p>Then an idea struck Kakashi. He had other aliases after all.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next time Kakashi saw Iruka, he was lending the man Pakkun for a mission. Pakkun filled Kakashi in on that escaped convict capture mission and Kakashi told the mutt to not suggest Iruka date a convict’s ex-fiancé ever again.</p>
<p>Pakkun was curious as to why Kakashi felt to passionately about who Iruka dated, in fact, why he had lent Pakkun out at all! “Like I’m some kind of item and not a sentient being!” He had yelled at his ninja. Kakashi promised him a big steak for helping Iruka out of such a bind and dispelled his favorite summon, only a little grumpier than normal.</p>
<p>Kakashi decided to visit Iruka at the hospital. Pakkun said the man was there for an overnight stay since an entire building had collapsed on him during the mission. Kakashi was impressed Iruka survived at all. Was the sensei immortal?! He took a giant fūma shuriken to the spine and seemed to still be skilled enough to continue his normal duties merely days after, and now he was only required an overnight observation after the training building exploded and fell onto him? Did Naruto lend him some of his healing 9-tails chakra!?</p>
<p>Kakashi was more intrigued than ever. He wanted to get closer to this man. So, he donned his second favorite disguise, Sato Sora. It was possibly the most non-descript disguise any shinobi had ever created. The name was so common it was completely forgettable, yet easy to accept and understand, no questions asked.</p>
<p>He put in dark brown contact lens, a black, short haired wig, and a lot of make-up to cover his scar and his mole. He never told him, but this alias was lightly based on Asuma, if the man ever shaved his chinstrap like Kurenai wanted. It was harder to become Sora compared to Sukea, with all the make-up, but he didn’t want to use hinges. He needed to save all his charka for the A- and S-rank missions Tsunade kept sending him on.</p>
<p>As Kakashi entered the hospital in volunteer’s scrubs, sticking to the shadows and sneaking into the patient ward, he wondered why he was going through all this trouble. When he entered Iruka’s room, he remembered. Iruka was sitting on the bed, cross-legged using the flexible bedside table to grade papers. Iruka’s eyebrow was furrowed in concentration and Kakashi couldn’t move or look away from his face. He just watched Iruka’s lips as they worried at the end of a red pen, Kakashi wished he could be that pen.</p>
<p>Iruka finally looked up and Kakashi didn’t have time to wipe the dreamy look off his face. Iruka just smiled at him saying, “oh, hello! I’m sorry I was distracted. Is there something you need…?” Iruka trailed off.</p>
<p>“Sora. Sato Sora.” Kakashi said in a higher register voice than normal, “I’m just here to check your vitals.” He began fibbing hard, but he was in it now. He entered the room and took Iruka’s chart from the foot of the bed. They were just making sure Iruka didn’t have a concussion and the swelling in his head went down properly. Kakashi could check that. Well, he could fake checking that, a real nurse would come in later to actually check later anyway.</p>
<p>“A concussion, eh? It must be exciting to be an active shinobi.” Kakashi smiled over at Iruka. It made Iruka blush, Kakashi knew he was handsome, but it was always a nice confidence boost to be reminded.</p>
<p>“It really isn’t. The convicts were overall simple to apprehend.” Iruka was humble, wasn’t he? Kakashi smirked, knowing just how hard three of those convicts were to catch.</p>
<p>“Asuma and Kurenai-san may disagree with you,” the two were in the same hospital from their attempts at preventing the escape.</p>
<p>Iruka made a clicking noise of irritation and turned away, face still flush. Once he had composed himself, he met Kakashi’s eyes again and said, “anyway, I’ve never seen you around before. Are you new?” Iruka changed the subject a bit obviously, but Kakashi would accept.</p>
<p>“I just started my medical training,” Iruka gave him a skeptical look. Kakashi looked at least mid-twenties. “I know, it’s late, but I just found my true calling, don’t tell me you believe that old dogs can’t learn new tricks?” Kakashi smiled wolfishly and Iruka’s eye sparkled with his own mischief. </p>
<p>“If I say yes, will it cause you to work harder, or would you give up?”</p>
<p>“I would probably do anything you told me to,” Kakashi said boldly. It caused Iruka’s smile to change from playful, to shocked joy.</p>
<p>Iruka cleared his throat before stating, “really? Do you like ramen?” Kakashi nodded, hoping he knew the direction this was going in. “Well, would you bring me some from Ramen Ichiraku? You could bring a second for yourself and eat with me here, if you have time that is. They tried to get me to eat hospital food. How can I heal with that gruel? Bleh.” Iruka blanched, sticking his tongue out exaggerating badly. It reminded Kakashi so strongly of Naruto that he couldn’t help the giggle from escaping his lips, now he knew where the boy got it from.</p>
<p>Kakashi enjoyed the show and laughed lightly. “Requests?”</p>
<p>Iruka smirked, clearly happy he was getting ramen, but hopefully also happy he got company. “Surprise me. Think of it as your first medical test. I believe in you Sora-san.”</p>
<p>Kakashi had to turn around and hightail it out of the room. Iruka’s smile when he said his fake name make his heart want to burst from both joy and sorrow. If only he would give the real Kakashi such an earnest smile.</p>
<p>Luckily for Kakashi, he knew Iruka’s favorite order because it was the same as Naruto’s, and Kakashi had been subjected to one too many ramen trips from the enthusiastic boy.</p>
<p>When he returned with two bowls, he had to wait in the hallway, chakra masked in the shadows, as an actual nurse left the room. Kakashi entered only after he was sure Iruka was the only one present and the hallway was clear.</p>
<p>“You aren’t my volunteer, are you?” Iruka said, looking down at his hands.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s heart sank a little, some excuse ready on the tip of his tongue when Iruka laughed.</p>
<p>“The nurse who just came in said there was a new volunteer named Sora, but he was working with the surgery recoveries. Why were you up here?” Iruka asked, trying not to be distracted by the aroma of the ramen, but Kakashi could see his eyes wafting and his mouth watering.</p>
<p>“I’ve always admired you, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi figured this was at least the truth. “I figured this was my chance. You don’t end up in the hospital very often after all.”</p>
<p>Iruka still looked cautious but accepted the explanation. “I’m only going to eat this because it would be a sin to waste Teuchi’s food, so I don’t want you to think I am OK with your lying. Also, I don’t know how you know me and yet, I’ve never heard of you. It seems cruel. Tell me about yourself,” Iruka said good heartedly, smiling encouragingly. Kakashi should have known. He had to think of something fast.</p>
<p>It was so hard to think when Iruka was looking at him with such a lovely face, like he really cared to know about Sora. Kakashi bought himself some time by taking out the ramen and helping Iruka set up his bowl on his hospital bedside table. Kakashi sat on the other side of it and after they were all set up and Iruka was eating, Kakashi was out of thinking time.</p>
<p>“Well, I am Sakura’s second cousin on her mother’s side, and she would always talk about you. You’re a great teacher.” Kakashi tried to butter Iruka up some more, he added a shy smile for extra effect and Iruka seemed to fall, hook, link, sinker. He blushed and stopped slurping his noodles momentarily.</p>
<p>“I was lucky to have such a bright young girl in my class. I just wish she had chosen a better crush.” Iruka realized what he said, and his eyes widened, “please don’t tell her I said that! It’s none of my business.”</p>
<p>“I happen to agree with you. ‘Sasuke-kun’,” Kakashi imitated Sakura’s voice, “has been nothing but a distraction for her.” Kakashi was proud that he didn’t have to lie about these feelings with Iruka.</p>
<p>“That was a good Sakura impression,” Iruka laughed and started slurping again. Kakashi was staring at his lips again. It was so hard to look away when they were puckered like that.</p>
<p>“Well, she says it all the time when they are together…” Kakashi almost cursed. He needs to be more careful. Sora probably wouldn’t have seen them together. “Anyway, we have been studying some of the medical texts together. She is studying under Tsunade-sama herself!”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of my former students, and my current ones too!” Iruka truly looked like he loved those dumb kids. Kakashi tried not to be jealous of them for many reasons. Not only did Iruka care for all of them (even when they were horrible students who didn’t deserve his affection), but they also got a teacher who cared about their health, mental and physical, passing on the will of fire so effectively Kakashi was sure that Naruto and the other members of Iruka’s first class would change the world.</p>
<p>Kakashi ate his ramen quickly, watching Iruka as they fell into companionable silence. When Iruka was finished, Kakashi broke the still air, “how are you feeling, Iruka-sensei?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to call me that. I’m not your teacher. Just Iruka would be nice.” Iruka looked up at Kakashi, he looked very satisfied with his noodles. “I can’t have someone being so formal with me when they delivered my favorite meal. You passed my test!” Iruka’s smile widened. Kakashi felt a little bad for tricking him, but what else was he to do? Kakashi himself never would have gotten such a free smile.</p>
<p>“Will you let me take you out on a real date? I will be traveling for a few days so maybe we can meet Friday?” Kakashi looked up, hope shining in his eyes.</p>
<p>“This has been my best hospital stay yet. Thank you, Sora. I would love to go out with you.” Kakashi mentally arm-pumped and outwardly smiled calmly.</p>
<p>“Do you like BBQ?”</p>
<p>“Has anyone ever told you no to that?” Iruka asked with a joking waver in his voice.</p>
<p>“I suppose we found out you aren’t a vegetarian already. So, will you meet me at Yakiniku Q at 7 on Friday?”</p>
<p>Iruka nodded happily and a little too vigorously. He reached his hand up to his head, holding it as if to stop it from spinning. Kakashi stood up and cleared the bowls while Iruka blinked away the slight dizzy feeling after such a vigorous nod.</p>
<p>“Be careful, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi didn’t want Iruka to have to stay in the hospital any longer than necessary. “I have to go now, but this was also the best time I’ve ever spent in a hospital.” He smiled big and freely. He always felt freer around Iruka, odd that being in a disguise would make him feel more like himself than being himself.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Sora.” Iruka got his grading material back out and Kakashi took his leave, happy he didn’t have to eat alone two nights in one week!</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Kakashi had a tough mission between his dinner in the hospital and his dinner at the BBQ place. Tsunade was working him hard since she took over as Hokage. He understood the village needed money for repairs and that he was one of the only uninjured high ranked jounin they could spare.</p>
<p>He would have to use some more of his make-up to cover the purple bruise from a lucky punch to his jaw. Kakashi would have gotten it healed, but the hospital was understaffed at the moment and Kakashi felt pity for the tired medics. He let them heal his more pressing injuries, but he stopped the healing after he knew he wouldn’t die of blood loss. The bruising would die down most of the way by Friday. He would use his skills to cover the marks so Iruka wouldn’t notice and ask questions.</p>
<p>He arrived only 10 minutes late to the restaurant; he had really tried to be on time too!</p>
<p>Iruka didn’t look annoyed at all, he simply smiled and waved when he noticed Kakashi enter. Kakashi stopped for a second at the smile, frozen by how lovely it was, before realizing he should continue moving and try not to look like a smitten kitten. It wasn’t his fault that Iruka looked amazing in a blue V-necked sweater.</p>
<p>“Hello Sora. Do you think it makes you seem more mysterious and attractive when you make your dates wait for you?” Iruka chastised with a playful smirk.</p>
<p>Kakashi felt really guilty even with the light atmosphere, “I’m sorry, Iruka-sensei.” Iruka made a face at the title. Kakashi realized he had been asked to not use it and yet he kept using it. “Iruka.” He tried a winning smile on Iruka.</p>
<p>It seemed to work. Iruka sighed, “I’ll forgive you this time. Just know that I don’t really prefer mysterious men who pretend they don’t care for me. I won’t chase someone, just as I don’t expect to be chased.” Iruka warned, and Kakashi put the knowledge in a safe place.  </p>
<p>“Understood. I would never want to make you feel inferior. I think your confidence is your best quality. I wouldn’t want to lower it by making you feel like you aren’t worth my time. You are.” Kakashi tried to project earnest intent, he was being very honest, despite the make-up and costume.</p>
<p>Iruka blushed, “thank you, that’s much more than I expect from a first date.”</p>
<p>Kakashi blinked, “this is our second date.” Iruka laughed.</p>
<p>“Dinner at the hospital was the first? Wouldn’t you prefer a nice setting like this instead?” Iruka gestured around at the restaurant. It was nice, and the waitress came over to take their orders.</p>
<p>When she left, Kakashi continued the conversation, “any location I can be near you is a nice place.” Before Iruka could interject with a protest he continued, “and I may get a kiss if this is the second date, right?” Kakashi winked. He liked being able to wink and have people know it was not a blink.</p>
<p>Iruka blushed lightly, but smiled and met his eyes directly, “that entirely depends on the rest of the evening.”</p>
<p>Before Kakashi could make anymore comments, the food was placed on the hot grill at their table and they got to cooking the slices of meat.</p>
<p>They laughed at a story Iruka told about his student’s shenanigans. They laughed at shared stories of Naruto’s attempts to get a date with Sakura. They laughed when Iruka tried to feed Kakashi some meat he had grilled to perfection, and it dropped from his chopsticks onto Kakashi’s hand. And they laughed when Kakashi sucked the meat off his hand and licked it clean.</p>
<p>It was a nice date, despite the rough beginning. Kakashi really enjoyed being with Iruka. He felt happy like he rarely did. It was a joy, without ulterior motives, without any mystery, without his normal baggage. He should have tried using his aliases much sooner.</p>
<p>They finished and Kakashi paid without hesitation. Iruka offered to split it, but he insisted that he made more than the teacher and he had asked him to the expensive restaurant. “Besides, if I want that kiss, I better earn it.” Kakashi said boldly, but quietly into Iruka’s ear as they made their way out onto the street.</p>
<p>Iruka looked annoyed, but amused, Kakashi didn’t understand how he could express so many feelings at once!</p>
<p>“I cannot be bought. At least not that cheaply!” Iruka’s laugh was infectious and Kakashi joined in. They made their way toward Iruka’s apartment.</p>
<p>“I don’t think all the daimyōs’ wealth combined could afford what you’re worth,” Kakashi said it softly and sincerely. He meant all his flirty lines, but perhaps this one the most.</p>
<p>Iruka blushed and pouted, Kakashi couldn’t look away from his lips. “Whenever I think I get a good line on you, you always make me blush. You have many good lines.” Iruka’s words made it sound like he was upset, but his face was so soft and his blush so gorgeous, Kakashi figured he was in good standing still.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei!” Kakashi body flickered into the nearest tree before Sakura got too close. This was bad. “Iruka-sensei, I had a question… but then, who was that you were just with?”</p>
<p>Iruka looked comically from side to side, wondering where the hell Sora went. Iruka shook his head, trying to appear normal. “Never mind that Sakura, what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“Have you seen Kakashi-sensei? Tsunade asked me to give him a message.” Iruka shook his head no. “Oh, well, I also haven’t seen you in a long while! How are you? How are the new students?”</p>
<p>“No one as smart as you Sakura-chan!” Iruka smiled at his previous student. She beamed. “Just out of curiosity, I just met your cousin, Sora? What do you think of him? Be honest.” Iruka asked, trying to be vague, but also very curious.</p>
<p>Sakura looked confused for a second, then seemed to remember something before answering, “Sora-kun? Umm, he’s good. I guess. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Nothing! Just met him and he mentioned being related to you.” Iruka scratched the back of his head, unsure as to why Sora disappeared suddenly, but he didn’t want to cause any family drama, so he didn’t bring anything up.</p>
<p>“That’s weird. Anyway, I have to find Kakashi-sensei, so I have to go, but it was good to catch up.” Sakura smiled widely and left. She didn’t spend much time wondering how Iruka met her distant 4-year-old cousin.</p>
<p>Once she was safely out of sight, Sora appeared again, nearly giving Iruka a heart attack.</p>
<p>“What was that about?!” Iruka yell whispered. Kakashi wasn’t sure how he managed to be so forceful and yet so quiet. </p>
<p>“I’m…. umm… I’m not out to my family. I didn’t want to put Sakura-chan in that position.” Kakashi thought that was a good excuse.</p>
<p>Iruka looked sadly at him. All he responded with was a small “oh.”</p>
<p>Kakashi wanted to get back to before Sakura interrupted. The awkward atmosphere was oppressive in comparison to Iruka’s easy smile and laugh from before.</p>
<p>“Can I walk you home?” Kakashi asked. Iruka looked conflicted. This wasn’t good. What could he do?</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t over yet. He could fix this!</p>
<p>The more they walked in silence, the less Kakashi believed he could fix this. When they reached Iruka’s door, he turned to Kakashi and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“Sora,” Iruka said it calmly, “I am not sure I can handle being put back in the closet.” Iruka was looking at Kakashi’s hand as he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on Kakashi’s palm. His eyes were sad, Kakashi could tell.</p>
<p>“Iruka, I would never…” Kakashi didn’t have any words. Kakashi could normally think of something, he was a genius yet, here he was, standing at the threshold of Iruka’s apartment, unable to speak.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the wonderful dinner. Call me when you’re done hiding.” Iruka kissed Kakashi chastely on the lips. Kakashi accepted the kiss, feeling warmth spread over his whole body. It was as if the sun had been hidden from him for months, and suddenly the clouds parted, allowing him to bask in its rays.</p>
<p>It was over too quickly, and it was too shallow. Kakashi wanted to deepen the kiss, he wanted to melt into Iruka’s warmth. He couldn’t though. Iruka was pulling away.</p>
<p>Iruka’s smile as he disappeared into his home seared itself into Kakashi’s mind. It was kind and hopeful, like he regretted what was happening and wished for a different outcome. Maybe Kakashi could give him another outcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Kaito Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See first Chapter for notes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka had a goofy smile on his face as he approached the bar. It was one week after his last date, and he was feeling down that whole week. So down that Anko noticed and made him promise to go out to a bar with her the first chance he could. That was how Iruka found himself tipsy at 10 PM on a Friday night.</p>
<p>Anko had been pushing different men on Iruka all evening, literally. She was a horrible wingwoman. Iruka chuckled recalling her worst attempt yet. She was flirting with a ninja, pushing her boobs together, none to subtly with her arms, when she suddenly, rudely shoved him into Iruka. Iruka had to grab the man to keep him from tripping and falling. Anko looked pleased, but the man was clearly straight, he didn’t even glance at Iruka when he said thanks. In fact, the man was just drunk enough to somehow have his eyes not leave Anko’s breasts during the entire event.</p>
<p>His smile faded to melancholy as he waited at the bar for the bartender, he didn’t think he would be getting lucky tonight with Anko helping him out.</p>
<p>“Sucha sweet face shouldn’t look sour. Rough night?” A deep voiced stranger asked, Iruka didn’t realize that there was anyone at the bar a moment ago. Iruka turned to look at the new voice. The man was very handsome. His appearance matched his voice, his face was very masculine and his voice very deep. He had a beard, clean and neat just long enough to be more than a five-o’clock shadow.</p>
<p>Iruka didn’t see many men in Konoha with facial hair and he liked it. He wanted to run his hands through it. Luckily, he wasn’t drunk enough to do that just yet. Iruka realized that the man had spoken to him and he had yet to respond.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been having much luck lately,” Iruka wasn’t sure if that was a good answer. The man nodded and handed Iruka a drink. Iruka stared at the man’s hand.</p>
<p>“Maa, let’s try and change that, eh?” Iruka knew to never take a drink from a stranger, so he just held it.</p>
<p>“My name is Iruka. Who are you?” Iruka finally looked up from the man’s hand to his eye.</p>
<p>“I’m Kaito. Good ta meet ya, Iruka.” Iruka shuddered at the way Kaito’s voice rumbled his name.</p>
<p>Kakashi smirked as he watched Iruka’s eyes close. Iruka didn’t react that way to his voice as Sora or Sukea. This was risky, since the deep tone was his actual one, but he was using a different accent, so he hoped the costume was good enough. This was an alias he hadn’t used yet but was working on.</p>
<p>This disguise was more unique than Sora’s, with a beard and long wig. He had the same brown contacts on as Sora, but a special hitai-ate covering his eye and scaring instead of make-up. Plenty of ninja lost eyes, so he didn’t think this was too risky. The beard covered his mole effectively too.</p>
<p>“How long is your hair?” Iruka asked seemingly out of nowhere, looking at the messy, dirty blond bun on top of Kakashi’s head.</p>
<p>“I’ll show ya mine if ya show me yurs?” Kakashi was bold in his aliases. He liked getting to come out of his shell, and Iruka was a safe test subject, the man was kind and friendly and playful.</p>
<p>Iruka smiled and reached his hand up and pulled his hair tie out, taking his hitai-ate off as well.</p>
<p>Kakashi had never seen Iruka with his hair down and he was caught momentarily as he watched Iruka shake his hair out. Iruka had hair that just brushed his shoulders. It was thick and curly, some of the shorter front pieces twisting into odd angles on Iruka’s cheeks. Kakashi wondered if it was as soft to touch as it looked. He must have been staring too long, because Iruka made a gesture with his hand, trying to indicate he was waiting for something.</p>
<p>Kakashi blinked and realized he promised to take his hair down too. He had hair to take down. He really needed to learn how to focus with Iruka around. He could easily convince himself that this was all just practice to be better at infiltration missions. </p>
<p>The wig had very straight hair that was an equal mix of blond and brunet. He took it down and it spilt awkwardly over his hitai-ate, but Kakashi wasn’t willing to remove his. Iruka reached for the strand that fell over his neck, down his clavicle and over his chest. The wig’s length went halfway down his back. It was much more hair than Kakashi was used to, but he could play it off.</p>
<p>Iruka was really fascinated with Kaito. There was something about him that felt trustworthy, almost familiar. He knew he had never seen this man before though. He would remember such a handsome face. He couldn’t stop his hand from reaching for a strand of hair that fell over Kaito’s chest. He wanted to touch it.</p>
<p>Iruka spun the strand around his index finger, the hair was so soft, like it was fresh from a salon. Iruka was broken from his revere by Anko.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, who is this?” Anko said, lightly pushing Iruka closer to the man. Iruka had to brace himself against Kaito’s chest with his hand, his finger still wrapped with the soft hair.</p>
<p>“Anko! Watch what you’re doing. It’s rude to interrupt.” Iruka let his ire show. Kakashi liked the scolding look on Iruka. He liked every look Iruka made, it seemed.</p>
<p>“Oh! Am I interrupting something? I just wanted to get a drink, so I’ll take this and leave you.” Before Iruka could stop her, Anko grabbed the drink Kaito had given him, and downed it. He was worried if the drink was safe, but it was too late for that. He knew Anko could handle most poisons from her training with snakes, but he would try and keep an eye on her anyway.</p>
<p>Kakashi tried not to glare at Anko as she gulped down the drink. That was for Iruka! Why was Anko so aggressive and abrasive? He would have choice words for her next time they were on a mission together.</p>
<p>Luckily for them both, Anko left to go back to the group of men she was entertaining. Iruka hadn’t moved his hand from Kakashi’s chest, and Kakashi felt warmth spread from the contact.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi whispered, then came back to reality, cleared this throat, and said louder, “I’ll getchya ‘nother drink.” Kakashi signaled the bartender over.</p>
<p>Iruka stared at Kakashi. Then he blinked, smiled, and turned to the bartender, ordering a gin and tonic.</p>
<p>“So, Kaito-san, what do you do?” Iruka asked amicably.</p>
<p>Kakashi had prepared a backstory, he was ready for this question this time. “I’m from Hachō,” Kakashi said, knowing that Iruka would know only vaguely of that village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire so he wouldn’t know to ask any specific questions.</p>
<p>“That explains the accent,” Iruka said with a smirk as he took a long drink from his glass, the ice clanking loudly as he tipped back.</p>
<p>“I’m a guard there, but they’re worried ‘bout attack, so they sent me here to get more trainin’.” Iruka was nodding absentmindedly. It almost seemed like he wasn’t paying attention to what Kakashi was saying, it was unusual for Iruka, who was normally at least polite enough to pretend to listen to boring stories.</p>
<p>Iruka took Kakashi’s hand in his, and like the last time he held Kakashi’s hand, he started rubbing soothing circles into his palm with his thumb.</p>
<p>“Will you walk me home?” Iruka asked suddenly. Kakashi was shocked. He looked up at Iruka, trying to hide the widening of his eyes. What was Iruka doing? “Kaito” was a stranger. How could Iruka be so bold? He wasn’t even from the village. If Iruka was so drunk as to invite him home, Kakashi knew he had to accept, lest someone more nefarious was Iruka’s next choice! He was really being chivalrous…</p>
<p>“A’ course.” Kakashi stood up from the bar stool, following Iruka out of the bar and onto the street. Kakashi didn’t miss Anko winking at Iruka on his way out. Kakashi would have more choice words with Anko about just what she was encouraging the good sensei to do!</p>
<p>Iruka looked lost in thoughts as he walked home. Kakashi wondered what was going through that pretty head. When they left the bar, Kakashi put his hair back into a messy bun at the top of his head. Iruka left his hair down, which surprised Kakashi. Had he ever seen Iruka with his hair down? No, he would have remembered.</p>
<p>“So, how do you like the village so far, Kaito?” Iruka asked. He didn’t seem very drunk, he wasn’t stumbling or slurring, but he did seem less tense. If he was only tipsy, then inviting a stranger home was not just some drunken mistake.</p>
<p>“It vastly improved once I saw you,” Kakashi smoothly responded. Iruka laughed with a huge grin on his face. Kakashi wished he could always make Iruka look that way, hair down and face happy, open, and relaxed.</p>
<p>“Always with lines,” Iruka mumbled. Kakashi wasn’t sure he heard Iruka right since the man had gone a couple paces ahead of him.</p>
<p>They made it to Iruka’s in silence, barely passing anyone on their way. It worried Kakashi, if he truly were a strange ninja from another village, there would be almost no one to have seen where they went. How could Iruka let his guard down so much? Even if Hachō was an ally. Kakashi would be keeping a closer eye on Iruka after this.</p>
<p>Iruka opened his door and beckoned Kakashi inside. The second they both entered and took off their shoes Iruka was on him. Kakashi felt Iruka’s fingers comb through his beard just before he kissed Kakashi with an open mouth. It felt incredibly sudden, but Kakashi didn’t want to it to stop either.</p>
<p>Kakashi and Iruka continued to make out for a good five minutes, Kakashi’s hands were tangled in Iruka’s loose hair (it was even softer than Kakashi imagined). Iruka’s hands had moved from Kakashi’s fake beard down his chest, and under his shirt.</p>
<p>Kakashi enjoyed the feel of Iruka’s warm hands on his torso. He was completely engrossed in those hands and lips, until he felt one hand dip under his waistband.</p>
<p>Kakashi jolted out of his lusty haze, and gently pulled Iruka away from him, keeping his hands on Iruka’s arms to make sure they stayed put.</p>
<p>“Iruka, what are you doing?” Kakashi said, “I could be dangerous, we just met!”</p>
<p>Iruka rolled his eyes dramatically, “how many first dates will you subject me to?”</p>
<p>Kakashi looked shocked at Iruka. “What… how do you… what?”</p>
<p>Iruka looked at Kakashi incongruously. “This is our 5th date technically, so I think heavy petting is actually behind schedule.” Iruka smirked with a playful sparkle in his eye.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t… Iruka-sen-...” Kakashi’s eyes widened. He really messed up.</p>
<p>“I hope you are more careful on those S-rank missions, Kakashi.” What was it about this man that drove Kakashi up the wall? He never made such simple mistakes!</p>
<p>“When did you find out?” Kakashi asked, honestly wanting to know so he could improve for the future.</p>
<p>Iruka rolled his eyes again, looking at Kakashi like he was a small child trying, but failing, to understand a simple concept. “Well, I knew Sukea and Sora were the same person. You have some very unique scaring on your hands.” Iruka took Kakashi’s hand and traced the scars with his lips. Kakashi’s eyes snapped to Iruka’s lips, as if it was a genjutsu he was trapped within.</p>
<p>“Then this man, Kaito, well, the hands again, but linking you all to Kakashi wasn’t as easy. I was in a lot of debate with Sukea and Sora, but there was always this feeling I got when you said my name. The cadence, not the tenor. It just reminded me of something. Then tonight it was the clincher. You called me Iruka-sensei like you always do. It all clicked.”</p>
<p>Iruka almost looked sympathetically at Kakashi. “Why Kakashi? Is this some kind of game? Are you using me to practice for some reason? I just couldn’t understand why you would go through so much trouble to get close to me, if that was your intention.” Kakashi looked away, Iruka hit the nail on the head. “You could have just asked me.”</p>
<p>It was Kakashi’s turn to roll his eyes, “really Iruka? If I came up to you and asked you on a date, you would have agreed?”</p>
<p>Iruka looked slightly chastised. “I… I don’t know what you think I think of you, Kakashi, but I don’t think this is a healthy way to go about all this.” Iruka gestured vaguely around Kakashi, indicating his costumes in general. He was much less elegant when he was flustered.</p>
<p>“Were you lying on our dates, Kakashi?” Iruka asked, and quickly corrected himself when Kakashi stared at him confused, “I mean, about the important stuff, like your feelings.” Kakashi thought this was a silly way to think about the dates he went on with Iruka. What did feelings matter when he was literally hiding his whole identity.</p>
<p>Kakashi thought back to the things he said to Iruka on all the dates they went on. “I never felt like I had to lie. I felt freer than almost ever before around you.” Kakashi answered honestly. He suddenly felt very naked without his mask, now that Iruka was calling him by his name.</p>
<p>Iruka smiled and it lit up his face beautifully. His hair was still down, and it framed him perfectly. “Then I would be a fool to not accept you if you asked me out.”</p>
<p>Kakashi wasn’t sure how he would be on a date as himself. But as he looked into Iruka’s shining eyes, he made his decision, he didn’t want to be without him. He wanted to try.</p>
<p>“Well then sensei,” Kakashi felt Iruka shiver lightly when he called his title. He loved Iruka’s reactions. “Will you suffer one more first date with me?”</p>
<p>Iruka smiled so wide Kakashi thought his lips would split. He leaned forward and gave Kakashi a peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“I thought you would never ask. Now, we are doing this all out of order! You’ll have to leave until after our date. I’m a classy, upstanding citizen after all.” Iruka winked at Kakashi, pushing him toward the door.</p>
<p>“Iruka, you were the one with your hand down my pants.” Kakashi playfully replied.</p>
<p>“No, I had my hand down Kaito’s pants. He really is my type after all. How did you know?” Iruka had a playful glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind for later role-playing.” They both laughed, but Kakashi was very serious. “You know, Iruka, you have been all my alias’s type.” Iruka blushed at Kakashi’s words, and Kakashi tried to stop glancing back at Iruka’s cute face as he walked back to the door.</p>
<p>Kakashi put his sandals on but needed to make one last note before he left. “Iruka-sensei,” Iruka’s eyes narrowed at the title, clearly indicating they should be beyond that, “I use these aliases for missions occasionally, so I need to know you will keep my secret.”</p>
<p>Iruka looked serious again as he nodded, “I won’t tell a soul. Who would believe me anyway? I’m dating four handsome men in one? I’d make everyone jealous, especially Anko.” Iruka smiled at the thought. “I can make you dress as any troupe I want to date that day.”</p>
<p>Kakashi laughed, his own laugh this time, but unencumbered in a way he was not used to. Iruka did that to him.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to go on another mission this week, Tsunade is working me like a dog.” Kakashi said with a sigh, looking down exhausted, he was exhausted, but anything for his village. “I should be back by next weekend. Will you wait for me?” Kakashi looked up with hope.</p>
<p>Iruka looked kindly at Kakashi, his smile looked so genuine, and it was directed at Kakashi, despite his disguise. It made Kakashi’s heart jump to his throat, he really thought he would never see the full effect of that smile ever again. It was suddenly 10 degrees hotter in the entryway as Kakashi watched Iruka’s face.</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll wait for you. Just let me know when you are back, and we can go out whenever you want. I’m sure I’ll be able to make the time, for you I mean.”</p>
<p>Kakashi just nodded, not sure if his voice would work, and he left Iruka in his doorway, waving at Kakashi still, even as he walked onto the street. Kakashi kept glancing behind him, watching Iruka get smaller and smaller. Once he turned out of sight, Kakashi stopped and leaned against a closed storefront.</p>
<p>He put a hand to his heart, feeling it pound intensely within his chest. He just asked Iruka out. As himself. And Iruka said yes. He said yes definitively. Kakashi would take all he learned from his previous first dates with the sensei to make this the best first date Iruka’s ever had.</p>
<p>Deep in his brain he added that he would make this the best and last first date Iruka ever had.</p>
<p>He smiled, excited to get back to the village before he had even left it. After all, he had something wonderful to come back to. Iruka would be waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>